Sheldon's Revelatory Kiss
by inwhatuniverse
Summary: Sheldon has a revelation one night after a missed date with Amy.


Disclaimer: _I do not own nor do I profit from The Big Bang Theory or any of its related characters. Any businesses mentioned may be by pure coincidence and no profit has been made or money exchanged to mention them. They were made up and not intended to be real. Likewise, any new characters created were out of imagination. Any similarities to real persons would be by pure coincidence only and not intentional._

**Authors' Note:** _This is a collaborative effort between __**Rachelshamyfan**__ and myself. She came up with the story arc and asked for help coming up with detail. As a result, we both hope you are very pleased with this sweet one-shot that is fluff, but romantic. Enjoy!_

**Sheldon's Revelatory Kiss**

Amy wore a new dress that he had not seen before. The sunlight was now casting a warm glow around her. Her hair, shining brightly in the sun, showed small flecks of dandruff that cascaded down to her pale shoulders. Her dress exposed her shoulders, something that Amy has never really done before. It was a "halter top" dress according to Penny. Penny had brought Amy over wanting to see my reaction. She knew that Amy and I were going to the zoo. At the time, Amy had a shrug on over her shoulders so I had no idea what the big deal was other than it seemed to me that she was definitely revealing cleavage for the first time. I have to admit, I was rather disturbed at first because my eyes wanted to focus on her ample and beautiful breasts, but it also made me uncomfortable, especially with Penny there. I couldn't let anyone know about my struggles. It was embarrassing. As we were standing there at the zoo, the warm sun shining on her, she had removed her shrug because of the heat, I now stood there, reaching out to move her hair, wanting to touch those bare shoulders when….

Sheldon was fretful in his sleep one Friday evening. He woke up early Saturday morning, reaching out in front of him. He shook his head and realized he had been dreaming. He sat in bed, his shoulders slouching; disappointed it had just been a dream. He got up and went down the hall toward the kitchen to make hot milk. He needed a hot beverage to sooth him, as he was feeling distressed.

Sitting in his spot, he sat and thought about what was bothering him so much. He realized it was Amy. She had to miss their date night the previous Thursday evening as her new addiction study with frogs had begun and cocaine induced frogs were causing havoc in the lab. Her lab assistant and she had to work into the late hours to get the frogs gathered and caged after they had been "high" on cocaine. He missed her. It felt like it had been forever since he saw her last, even though he saw her Tuesday at the Cheesecake factory as per their usual schedule. She had even come over for an hour or two after. But that seemed so long ago.

Sighing Sheldon took his now empty glass over to the sink and rinsed it out, placing it in the dishwasher. He plodded back to his room and removed his robe, crawling back in bed. He lay there trying to sleep but it would not overcome him. He sat back up and realized that he had been thinking non-stop about Amy. She entered his mind in his sleep, she was forefront in his mind while eating breakfast, she crept up on his mind while working out equations on his whiteboard at work, her smile would leap off the paper when he was typing up results into his laptop, her image rode next to him on the ride back home each evening, she was everywhere. She never left his thoughts. The more he tried to erase her from his mind, the more she was there. And what was truly disturbing was that his images with her were getting more and more sexual in nature. His baser images were getting harder and harder to control. He even found himself waking up to the unmentionable. He had not experienced that kind of lower extremity behavior since puberty and Kolinahr was refusing to be effective. Shaking his head, he realized he needed to talk to someone and then went through the process of trying to decide who best to speak to.

There was Leonard, but Leonard was not always reliable when it came to keeping women. He and Penny had been on again and off again so many times that he was convinced Leonard was probably not the best resource. Then there was Howard, and while Howard managed to successfully find a woman who could put up with his lower intellect, he still considered Howard a bit on the creepy side. He still was too sexual for Sheldon's taste and he would never hear the end of Howard's relentless teasing. Next was Raj. While Raj had a romantic nature to him, he also seemed to be lacking in female success rate as well. That pretty much eliminated the men.

Sheldon then thought about Penny. While Penny was not very good with commitment, she was very experienced when it came to what pleases her. Bernadette also seemed to have a fair amount of experience. He made up his mind. He would call together the two women and see if they could help him figure out how to move things forward with Amy. He knew Amy had wanted to move forward for a while and now he was just as anxious as she was to take their relationship to the next step. He just didn't know what that step was and how to go about getting there.

Sheldon leaned over to the nightstand and picked up his cell phone. He typed in a quick message to Penny and pressed send, "_Penny I would like to meet with you and Bernadette to discuss a rather private matter. Can you arrange that we could all meet sometime in the afternoon at your apartment? S._" Feeling satisfied he had come up with a good plan to address the issue; Sheldon replaced his phone back on his nightstand and finally snuggled back down in bed and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Saturday morning Sheldon went about his normal routine. He woke up at his usual time. Going to the kitchen he put on a kettle to make a cup of tea and selected which cereal he would have that morning. Pouring the cereal into a bowl and adding milk, he then steeped his cup of tea and brought the bowl and cup over to his spot. Setting them on the coffee table, he picked up the remote and turned to the station that had on Dr. Who. He grabbed the bowl and sat back, enjoying his breakfast and his show. When the show was nearing the end, Sheldon received a text message from Penny, "_How about you come around 1 PM. Bernie said she could be here then. P_."

Once the show was over, he turned off the television, took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. As he was doing this Leonard, who had spent the night with Penny, came in.

"Hey Sheldon, how was Dr. Who this morning?" Leonard asked.

"If you had gotten up in time, you could have joined me and seen for yourself" Sheldon replied back in his usual condescending voice.

"Well, I am going to my room and back to bed. Penny and I had a late night and I am tired" Leonard said, as he whisked by Sheldon.

"You can't" Sheldon exclaimed. "We have paintball in 30 minutes. Howard and Raj are meeting us there."

"Sheldon, I don't want to play paintball. I'm tired and want to go to bed" Leonard whined, knowing he would likely lose this argument.

"You can sleep after. I have an appointment this afternoon anyway so after we come back you will have all the quiet you need to sleep" Sheldon argued.

"Fine; I know I won't get any peace if I don't go anyway" Leonard said. "Let me at least get something to eat first."

"Yes, have your breakfast while I finish my morning ablutions. I should only be about 20 minutes" Sheldon agreed.

Sheldon completed his morning routine and was all dressed in full paintball uniform. Leonard came out of his room moments later dressed. The two men, fully equipped, left the apartment and joined the others for a morning full of battle.

Several hours later, the two men returned, pleased with their victory. Leonard went on to bed and Sheldon showered and changed into his Saturday clothing. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was about one minute to 1:00 PM. Sheldon left the apartment, locking the door behind him and went across the hall to Penny's.

Knock, knock, knock "Penny".

Knock, knock, knock "Penny".

Knock, knock, knock "Penny".

"What's mum, Professor Plum?" Penny answered as she held open the door for Sheldon to pass. She loved to come up with silly rhymes in response to his knocks. Sheldon shook his head in disapproval as he entered and noted that Bernie was already there and the two women already had poured glasses of wine that they were nursing.

"What can I get you to drink, Moonpie?" Penny asked, moving toward the kitchen after she closed the door to her apartment.

"Penny, you know only Meemaw is allowed to call me that" frustrated, Sheldon continued "do you have any Kool-aid?"

"No, but I have wine….or water," Penny replied.

"Just a glass of water, please" Sheldon grunted. It was typical for Penny to only have alcohol and nothing worthwhile to drink, he thought to himself.

"So Sheldon, what is up? Why did you want to meet with Penny and me?" Bernadette chimed up. She was wondering what Sheldon wanted and why he only asked the two of them and not Amy to join him. Her instincts told her it had to be about Amy and curiosity was getting the better of her.

Clearing his throat, Sheldon began, "Ladies, I have come to the conclusion…or rather my body has made me aware…that I may have been having impure thoughts about Amy. As I know it is her desire that we take our relationship beyond one of the mind. I have come to the conclusion, or really it is my baser urges that have controlled my mind and body, to the point that I no longer can deny such desire. Therefore, I am eager to explore adding a more intimate level that includes a physical nature to our relationship. I have asked you both here because I am unclear how to proceed. "

"Are you saying you want to have sex with Amy?" Penny blurted out, her mouth gaping in shock.

"Penny, Penny, Penny, I have not said anything of the sort. While I have not ruled out that someday we might engage in coitus, I am far from ready for that level of intimacy. I am not even sure how far I want things to go, but I want to explore things without having to reveal too much to her. I don't want to hurt her or get her hopes up for something that may never happen, nor do I want to be pressured for more than we are ready. Thus, the reason I called you two here is to get your advice on two things. One, what should I tell Amy and how much does she need to know about my intentions? And two, how do I go about 'making the moves?'" Sheldon asked using hand quotes on the latter question.

"You have to be honest with her, Sheldon; that is all she is going to ask" Bernadette answered first.

"The way I see it, Sheldon, is you have to just tell her how you are feeling. You really can't go wrong. Just like Bernadette said, you have to be honest with her" Penny replied sincerely.

"Penny, I'm a Senior Theoretical Physicist, not a hippie" Sheldon whined.

"Sheldon, perhaps you are over-thinking things. Why not surprise Amy. Just go visit her unexpectedly and take things slowly from there. You will know what feels right to do. Just don't rush things or place any pressure on yourself. Amy is happy to wait. She wants more, yes, but she wants you to want it as much as she does. She cares more about you, Sheldon than her own desires," Bernadette offered.

"Sheldon, Bernadette is right. Do you know what you want to do?" Penny asked.

"I am not sure I understand what you are asking?" Sheldon needed clarification. He wasn't able to discern most social convention.

"You say you want to take it to the next step. What do you envision that next step being?" Penny asked, while Bernadette nodded in agreement.

"I am not sure. We have held hands a couple of times and cuddled once. She has hugged me a few times and I hugged her back once. She kissed me twice" before Sheldon could get anymore out he was interrupted.

"Twice? I only remember once when you gave her the tiara" Penny squealed with the thought they had kissed before. "So who initiated it? Where was it? Did you kiss on the lips? Was tongue involved? Did you like it?"

"Penny," Sheldon put his hand up to get her to stop talking and continued "it was the night I joined you for girls' night out. I had escorted Amy home because she was rather drunk. I also wanted her advice on a problem I was having with Priya at the time and so she invited me in. It was while we were discussing the problem I was having, she leaned over and kissed me, and then proceeded to throw up for another 40 minutes" Sheldon replied.

"How come Amy never told me about this?" Penny looked over to Bernadette to see if she knew, but Bernadette just shrugged and shook her head clearly showing she didn't know about it either.

"She doesn't remember anything about it, Penny. She was drunk. I told her about it, but she doesn't remember the kiss" Sheldon replied.

Penny's mind was racing. She was determined to ask Amy about it later. "And, what did you think about it, Sheldon? " Penny asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you like it?" Penny continued to push.

"It was fascinating." Bringing his fingers up to his lips, Sheldon's eidetic memory brought back that moment and he relived the feeling. His lips tingled and felt more alive than they had ever felt before. He recalled wanting to repeat the kiss, but for longer. He remembered the desire that flamed within.

Bernadette had taken in all of his actions. His far-away look, his fingers brought up to his lips, his small smile, and his dilated eyes she could not miss. "So you definitely were not repulsed by it, in fact I would surmise that you actually liked it and wanted her to kiss you again."

"You have a keen sense of observation, Bernadette" Sheldon snapped out of his reverie and replied to Bernadette's statement.

"So you wanted her to kiss you again? Was tongue involved, Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I mean no. Well, I mean that yes I wanted her to kiss me again and longer, but no, no tongue was involved "Sheldon replied. "So do you think I should try and kiss her?" He really, really hoped that the girls would say yes. He had been watching Amy's lips for a long time now. The way she would run her tongue over her lower lip drove him wild with desire.

"Sheldon, I think you need to lead up to a kiss and yes work toward that goal. First, you need to feel comfortable hugging her, holding her hand, playing with her hair, touching her knee, you know little things and yes, kiss her. Once you have explored these things and get comfortable with them, then add more to it, add kissing her with more passion and with tongue" Bernadette thought he needed to take things still at his pace, and this was a good plan for Sheldon.

"Hmmm…I see your point. Let me think this over" Sheldon said as he rose to head toward the door. Turning back he said "Thank you ladies. Can I trust you will keep this confidential? I really would like to know that I can trust you both to keep this private."

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other and nodded "Yes" they said in unison.

"Please, if you care about my relationship with Amy at all, please do not tell Howard, Raj, or Leonard about this conversation or my intentions. I really don't know how successful I will be and I don't want Amy hurt by teasing" Sheldon pleaded.

Again the women nodded their consent. "Shelly, one more thing…have you considered that you might need to update Amy on what you told Kripke at Cal-Tech? If she found out from him before you have a chance to tell her about what you said, it could hurt her" Penny offered.

"You are right, of course, Penny. I will indeed speak to her about that. I must go now and plan" Sheldon said. "Thank you again" and with that he exited the apartment.

Sheldon decided that he needed to change his usual schedule to accommodate his plan. Normally Saturday nights were reserved for laundry, but gathering his soiled clothing and detergent, he head down to the laundry room. While there he could detail out the evening, while completing his task. He would have time to execute his plan later that evening and not be forced into rushing back to do laundry.

As the machines churned away on his clothing, Sheldon thought of a plan. He would go to Amy's apartment and surprise her with an impromptu date. Saturday evenings the zoo was open late. The animals were often restless before closing as they were digesting their evening meals, the blood sugar would be making them active. This was a good thing. He and Amy liked it when the animals were active as they were a far more interesting study than when they were sleeping.

Moving his now clean laundry over to the dryers, he put in his coins and watched as they spin around inside the dryer. He chuckled as he felt like his stomach was churning away nearly the same. He knew he wanted to increase intimacy with Amy, yet the thought made his stomach turn summersaults.

Once his clothes were folded and placed in his basket, he head back up to the apartment and put them away. Showering once again, he decided to dress a little nicer than normal. He selected is black superman shirt and a nice pair of black slacks and shoes. He pulled out his black sports coat to wear over his shirt. He had applied a little after shave, something he normally foregoes. Looking at his image in the mirror, satisfied with the look, he finally knocked on Leonard's bedroom door.

Knock, knock, knock, Leonard

Knock, knock, knock, Leonard

Knock, knock, knock, Leonard

"I need you to drive me to Amy's" he said. Waiting for a couple of moments he repeated the action and realized Leonard was not in the apartment. Sighing he realized he would have to take public transportation. He hated public transportation. Then an idea struck him. He walked back to the living room and his computer and began to look up limo services. He called around until he found one that was not engaged that evening. He arranged for the car to arrive in ten minutes. Gathering his Purell and a small travel size bottle of disinfectant he could spray on the seats, as well as a cloth to wipe them down, he head out the door, locking it secure and took the stairs two at a time down to the lobby.

After waiting in the lobby for ten minutes, he saw the limo drive up and immediately exited the building. The driver opened the door and Sheldon crawled inside, spraying down the seats so that he and Amy could be certain there were no germs they would pick up. Wiping them down he then sat and gave the driver instructions where to go first.

Outside of Amy's door, Sheldon paced for a couple of moments, nervous that he may not have thought out his plan to be full-proof. He reviewed everything and decided it was as good as he could go with. Stepping up to the door he began his knocking sequence.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy

Knock, knock, knock, Amy

Knock, knock, knock, Amy

"Sheldon, what a surprise! What brings you here this evening? Wow, you look nice, "Amy said as she looked him up and down. She swooned at the sight.

"Amy, as you have been working long hours, I felt that you needed to have time to relax and have some fun. I was hoping that I could entice you to an evening of fun at the zoo and then a late dinner" Sheldon said, sounding more secure than he was feeling. His knees were literally shaking. He was worried he may have assumed too much and that she would turn him down.

Stunned, Amy stuttered "You…you...you want to go on a spontaneous date? It isn't even date night."

"Umm…yes, if that isn't objectionable to you. I was hoping it might please you that I stepped out of my comfort zone and did something spontaneous for once" Sheldon grew concerned she was going to turn him down.

"What about your laundry? Isn't this your laundry night?" she asked, still in shock.

"Yes, but I completed that early so that I could take you out tonight. So are you willing to be a little spontaneous and go out with me on a date?" Sheldon asked, opening his arms up offering her a hug.

Leaping over to him, Amy wrapped her arms around him into an enthusiastic hug, "Yes, I would love to go with you" she replied. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and decided this was a good start. He hugged her tight. They stood in the doorway hugging for a couple of moments, neither wanting to let go. He pulled her in closer to him, enjoying the feeling.

Finally, Amy started to pull back. He squeezed her before releasing her. She looked at his deep blue eyes. She could get lost in those baby blues of his. She loved how he made her feel and tonight he initiated for the first time a hug. That hug alone was worth everything she had put up with the last three years.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, knowing Sheldon was not big on hugging.

"I am better than okay, Amy. I missed you so much and it was nice to hold you" Sheldon blushed. Amy nodded in agreement, noting how cute he looked when he was all flustered and blushing. Enjoying the view she realized that they were still standing in the doorway.

"Just give me a few moments to freshen up and change. Is that all right?" Amy directed him to the couch.

"Yes, that would be fine, although you look fine already" Sheldon said.

Amy blushed. Sheldon actually complimented her. "Thank you, but I believe I need to at least make some effort to dress more appropriately. Can I get you a beverage while I am getting ready?"

"No, I am fine. I will just flip through the stations and watch some TV while I am waiting" Sheldon replied.

Amy came out about fifteen minutes later dressed in a new dress that Sheldon had not seen before. It was chocolate brown and had some gold trim under the bust-line with a scoop, accentuating her breasts, giving her cleavage. With sleeves that went only to her elbows, it was basically an A-line dress. She normally didn't wear anything that was so figure-hugging, but Penny had convinced her that she had to buy the dress and wear it sometime on a date with Sheldon. She held a small gold-colored cardigan in her hand for later in the evening when the weather might draw cooler. Her hair was softly curled and she had applied some blush and some mascara, bringing out the green and gold flecks in her eyes, accentuating how large they were.

Sheldon gulped when he saw her. She was a vision. "You…uh hem…you look beautiful" Sheldon said, his hungry eyes roving over her body. Amy did take note and smirked.

"Ready?" she asked?

Nodding Sheldon turned off the television, stood up from the couch and put out his hand for her to take. "Yes, ready."

Amy slipped her hand into his, smiling as she grabbed her keys and purse on the way out the door. Locking the door they head back down to the street level. It was there that Amy noticed the limo waiting outside. "Sheldon, is this?" She couldn't even finish the sentence. Her eyes welled up and she choked back tears, amazed at her handsome boyfriend. Her left hand pinched her other arm just to be certain she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, I thought if we were going to go out tonight, that you deserved a night in style" Sheldon smirked. He was so happy to see that his plan was going along smoothly…no better than smoothly. So far he managed to hold her hand and hug her. He was proud of his accomplishments. He even enjoyed both and didn't feel anxious about either activity. In fact, he wanted more.

As they walked up to the limo the driver held open the car door. Helping Amy in first, Sheldon then followed and sat very close next to her. "I have disinfected the seats, so you should be fine all evening as we are the only ones that will be riding in this vehicle tonight" Sheldon confided.

Amy turned to look at him, amazed at how he had thought of everything. She would have been fine with a non-disinfected seat, but she was touched that he cared enough to think of it. He was so close to her that it made her swoon. "Thank you, Sheldon" was all she could get out. Her heart raced.

Sheldon gave the driver instructions where to take them next. He then settled back into the seat next to Amy. He noticed her breathing, heaving her chest up and down, a chest he could not help but steal glances at now and again.

Sheldon's heart pounded inside of his chest. She was looking at him with her big emerald eyes and it was taking every ounce within him to not reach out and kiss her right there. But he wanted to reserve that for later. He was determined tonight he would show her that he too desired what she wanted. Instead for now, he slipped his arm around her and pulled her into him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Amy stiffened at first when he began to pull her toward him and then relaxed. Stunned by the quick motion and uncharacteristic move he made, she decided to milk it and enjoy it for all it was worth. She snuggled into him, happy and content, smiling wide.

As Amy was wrapped inside of his arms, she realized he was wearing aftershave, something he normally didn't wear. It was not overpowering, but subtle, just enticing enough to drive her wild. "Umm, you smell good."

"Thank you, so do you" Sheldon took in a whiff of her hair. He loved the apple flavored shampoo she wore. It smelled so much better on her than Penny. Amy always seemed to try and copy Penny, but he just loved her the way she was. Had he just said the "L" word? Sheldon's eyes grew wide when he realized what he just revealed to himself. _Oh my gosh, I love her_. He hadn't thought about it, but he really did love Amy. He pulled her in tighter to him at the revelation.

"I don't know what has gotten into you tonight, but I don't want it to ever go away" Amy said, realizing that Sheldon had given her more affection in the last 30 minutes than she had been given in the last three years. She literally was on cloud nine. Nothing could top this feeling.

"As I said, Amy, I missed you. I realized something earlier this morning," Sheldon started.

"What's that?" Amy asked. Her curiosity was billowing.

"I realized that, Amy, we have been dating for three years and well, I feel like…" he wasn't sure what to say. _Drats_, he had rehearsed it so many times earlier that afternoon and now he felt like a blithering idiot.

"You feel like?" Amy asked gently, hoping to prompt him to continue.

"Umm…I realize I haven't shown you much affection, even though I carry a lot of feelings of affection for you" Sheldon continued. "Tonight, Amy, if that is okay with you, I would like to initiate a change. I would like for us to move forward to the next step in our relationship."

"Move forward?" _dare she ask_, Amy thought. "Sheldon, are you saying you want us to…" she couldn't finish the sentence for she knew it might be too much to ask for. _Did he want to get more physical_?

"I would like to explore a more physical parameter to our relationship. I…I…I need to take things at my pace, though" Sheldon said, looking her direct into her eyes. He hoped she understood that he was not talking about coitus, at least not yet.

"Sheldon, whatever you have in mind, you know that I am ready to receive" Amy said. "I want you to want what I want and take things at your pace."

Amy always found a way to reassure Sheldon. Nodding he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Amy" he sighed content. They moved back into snuggle position. They rode the rest of the way to the zoo happy just to be so close.

Arriving at the zoo, the driver opened the door and they exited the car. Sheldon gave him instructions about how long they may be and where they would be heading next. Then the couple entered the zoo, paying for tickets on their way inside the park.

"Let's go see your koalas first" Amy suggested.

"Actually, I think I would like us to visit the monkeys tonight" Sheldon offered. He wanted this night to be about her and not him.

"Really?" Amy smiled wide. Holding his hand she tugged him toward the monkeys. They watched the active little monkeys and talked about all kinds of things as they did. They laughed at some of the monkeys and Sheldon scolded a couple of the monkeys, giving them instructions on proper behavior. It amused Amy. It seemed like the time went quickly as they had covered so much ground. They had discussed progress with their work projects, gossiped about friends, updated each other on family and even talked about Kripke and what happened to lead to an interesting discussion at Cal-Tech, leaving her with quite a reputation. It seemed they could discuss anything and everything that crossed their minds. Sheldon's nerves were easing up, especially after she took the news about Kripke so well and wasn't upset with him but agreed to play along. Before long, Sheldon's stomach began to growl.

"Amy, I think I would like for us to leave now and go have dinner" Sheldon offered.

"I concur" Amy replied. Hand-in-hand they moved toward the exit and to the limo. The driver had watched them approaching and had hopped out of the car and opened the door for them before they arrived to the limo. Once inside, the driver started the vehicle and they were on their way to the restaurant for a quiet and delicious meal.

La Tatiana was a small and very intimate Italian restaurant. Amy was overwhelmed when they arrived. Looking at the outside, she soaked it all in. "Sheldon, this place is very pricey from what I have been told. Are you sure you want to go here?"

"Amy, you deserve the best. I have researched and found this to meet my approval. It is proper for a gentleman to woo his lady in style" Sheldon replied, smiling that she was so pleased with his selection. Putting out his arm for her to take, she wrapped her small hand around it and they entered the restaurant.

Amy's eyes roved around the candlelit room. Four chandeliers were centered down the middle of the restaurant, dimly lit to create an intimate atmosphere. Hand-painted murals surrounded each chandelier. The walls had ornate frames with mirrors and/or paintings on each arched wall unit. It was the most romantic environment she had ever seen. Even her romance novels could not have come up with such a lovely place. There were several tables occupied with other couples, whispering quietly to each other, clearly in love.

They were seated immediately at a small private alcove table; a bucket of alcohol-free champagne await. Helping Amy to her chair, Sheldon then sat down. He looked around and was pleased with his selection. Yes, it was perfect.

"Sheldon this is so romantic" Amy could not help but say. She knew he hated hippie words like "romance" but she could not help herself. She was overcome with joy at such thought he put into the place that she blurt it out.

"I am glad you approve" Sheldon said and nodded. "You know I don't go for such hippie notions, but tonight I am willing to make an exception. Amy, I am just glad to be with you tonight; I missed you." Amy swooned at the intense expression in his eyes, full of desire.

The waiter came by and poured into their champagne flute glasses the alcohol-free beverage. He then handed them menus and moved away, giving the couple privacy.

Picking up her glass, she held it out and said "I feel like we should toast to something."

Sheldon copied her action and clinked the tip of his glass to hers as he said "to us." Amy repeated his toast and clinked back "to us". They took a sip, their eyes never leaving the other.

"Sheldon, is there anything you recommend?" Amy asked as her eyes scanned the menu. She started to get nervous as her menu had no pricing in it. She knew that meant that it was a very expensive restaurant. She didn't want to order the most expensive thing on the menu, but without the prices she had no clue what to order.

"Whatever you wish, everything here is superb" Sheldon replied. He already had planned that he would pay a small fortune that night between the restaurant, zoo and limo, but it didn't matter. She was worth it. He had done so little for her in the last three years that he wanted to make up for lost time. He certainly could afford it. He might have to cash some of those checks sitting in his desk to replenish his accounts, but that was okay. There was a whole stack of them to cash and there was by far more than enough funds available.

The waiter came back and took their orders, nodding approval at their selections. Soft music played in the background, very romantic Italian music. The couple just enjoyed the ambiance and each other, gazing at each other. Sheldon noticed Amy's hand was on the table and took it in his. He rubbed his thumb over her hand, enjoying the intimacy of her touch.

Looking down at their hands, Amy smiled. "I like it when you do that. It feels so good."

Sheldon smirked "I'm glad. I concur, I like the feel of your hand in mine, too."

Looking up at him surprised and wide-eyed, Amy asked for confirmation "you do?"

"Yes, Amy. I find your touch pleasing" Sheldon replied in a matter of fact tone. It was truth. He did enjoy her touch. He smiled the smile that was reserved only for her. Sometimes he felt downright goofy smiling like that because it was not his usual nature, but she managed to always make him revert to that smile no matter what. He just could not get enough of looking into her green and amber colored eyes. They were like beautiful jewels to him. _Someday _he promised himself, he would buy her a jewel worthy of her, but that would come some other day. Tonight he just wanted to drink her in.

They chatted about all kinds of silly things and laughed together, at times just enjoying silence between them, sharing eye-coitus that anyone in the room could tell was between lovers. When she wasn't looking he would steal glances of her cleavage, realizing he was getting aroused by her beauty.

After their meals, they shared a bananas foster. Some whipped cream covered Amy's lip and Sheldon so badly wanted to lick it off. It took everything in his power to hold off. He had not planned that they would share such intimacy in a restaurant, even if they were in a more private setting. So he kept to his plan. Intimacy would come later, in her apartment.

Paying the check, Sheldon helped Amy with her cardigan and escorted her out of the restaurant to the limo. They head back to her apartment and he told the limo driver on the way that it may be a little while before he returned. The limo driver winked and nodded as if knowing what they may be up to. Little did the driver know that Sheldon and Amy were not an ordinary couple. But Sheldon smiled back, clueless to what the driver had been thinking, before helping Amy out of the car and heading up to her apartment.

Once inside, Amy asked Sheldon "I know we just came back from the restaurant, but would you like a Yoo-hoo or something else to drink?"

Sheldon considered this and replied "Yes, thank you. A Yoo-hoo would be nice." He took off the jacket he had been wearing and set it over the back of her computer desk chair. Making himself at home, he sat down on the couch in his usual spot.

Amy returned and handed him a glass with the beverage inside. She then sat next to Sheldon; not right next to him, but not at the other side of the couch either. She didn't want to make any assumptions.

"Amy, do you mind if we watch something together?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure, did you have anything special in mind?" Amy questioned.

"It can be your choice. I don't want to go back to the apartment just yet. I would like to stay and enjoy being with you a bit longer," Sheldon replied.

"Okay" Amy puzzled. It was very unlike Sheldon to not pick the show. She gave it some thought and decided it was safest to pick something she knew he would enjoy, but that she too would like. She went over to her DVD collection and pulled out the movie Hugo. She knew it had trains in it and clocks. "Would Hugo be okay?" she asked.

Sheldon's face lit up and he replied "Oh yes, they have trains in it!" He marveled at how well she knew him.

Amy inserted the DVD and pressed play on the remote. She settled back to the couch, only this time she was a bit further away.

"Amy, is there a reason you sat over there?" Sheldon asked, noting she had increased the distance between them.

Amy turned and looked at him and said "No, not really" then scoot over closer to him. He reached out and put his arm around her, pulling her into him even closer. They watched the movie, Amy getting very engrossed into the story. Sheldon would steal glances at her and eventually he began to play with her hair. He ran his fingers through the strands, enjoying the softness. Amy turned and smiled at him then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Before she had a chance to pull away, Sheldon held her head and turned, leaning down he looked at her lips, licked his lips and then leaned in and brushed her lips with his. At first it was a whisper of a kiss. He pulled away and saw her eyes were still closed so he leaned in again and this time gave her a second kiss, releasing the passion that had been building inside of him.

Feeling her return his kiss, he grew brave and licked the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue into her mouth. At first he wasn't sure what to do, but Amy seemed to guide him when she began to let her tongue dance with his. Their kiss was full of passion and pent up fire that had to be released. He finally pulled away, both needing to catch their breath.

"Wow, Amy, I may be inexperienced at this, but that was…it was so amazing" Sheldon said.

"Hoo" escaped from her mouth. She covered her mouth blushing.

"Who?" Sheldon asked puzzled. Amy smiled back at him and then Sheldon remembered. "Oh…well, I guess that means you liked it?"

"No, I loved it, Sheldon. I may not be very experienced, but I do know what I like and boy…that was amazing!" Amy replied.

Smiling he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips again. Pulling away later he looked intently at her and said six of the scariest little words he would ever say….

"_**Amy Farrah Fowler, I love you**_" Sheldon woke up saying. He looked around his room and it was all dark. He realized he was in bed. He reached over to the side of him, hoping perhaps it would be occupied, but alas it was not. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his alarm clock. It was 4 AM and he realized that he had woken from a deep REM sleep and a dream.

Climbing out of bed, Sheldon walked down the hall to the bathroom and relieved himself. After washing his hands, he then padded toward the kitchen. He was now wide awake and the impact of the dream stuck with him.

"Cooper, you have to get it together. The dream told you what to do, now start planning. You can do this. You have to tell her" Sheldon mumbled to himself as he sat in his spot staring off into space. Sheldon realized that he loved Amy Farrah Fowler and now he needed to show her that love. He was ready. He was ready for more and she deserved more. He was ready to tell her what was in his heart. He would plan out every detail, just like his dream.

Going over to his computer, Sheldon turned it on and watched it boot. He accessed the file that contained the Relationship Agreement and made modifications. Deciding that more spontaneity should be allowed, more physical contact up to and including coitus at some point should be allowed, he made all the changes necessary and reviewed the document. Satisfied, he print off a copy and smiled.

He then brought up his browser and looked up limo companies and the number of the restaurant. He would wait until it was morning proper before making calls, but he would be ready to make all arrangements for that evening.

Yes, tonight he would surprise Amy Farrah Fowler. He would show her affection that she deserved. He would present to her the changes in the Agreement and then he would profess his love for her. Looking at the clock it was now 5:59. Sheldon smiled as he flipped on the TV. Turning to the right station he listened to the opening music of Dr. Who, as he put on a kettle of hot water for tea and selected his cereal. "Yes it is going to be a perfect day!" Sheldon exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He literally jumped around excited with joy. Life could not get more perfect than knowing he would be seeing Amy Farrah Fowler later that evening and starting a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
